A Birthday Surprise at Hogwarts
by teamteganyeah
Summary: During their seventh and last year at Hogwarts, Sara treats Tegan to a birthday present she'll never forget  Quincest; don't like, don't read


Title: A Birthday Surprise At Hogwarts

Rated: M

Synopsis: During their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sara gives Tegan a birthday present she'll never forget...

P.S.: For those unfamiliar with some aspects of the Harry Potter series (proving you are infinitely less dorky than myself), here's a link explaining the rules of Quidditch:

.org/wiki/Quidditch#Golden_Snitch

If you're really lost and still want to read this story for some reason, this should help:

.org/wiki/Hogwarts

P.S. Again: I suggest this story be read in a British accent. :)

OH YEAH

And I drew this. I figured it was safe since people (or specifically one person haha) have started including pictures with stories :) It didn't come out exactly how I wanted but... well here it is;

September 19th

Tegan's P.O.V.

The cheers of the crowd are wearing on me. We've been at this game for hours, and the sunset is approaching as my search for the snitch becomes more and more desperate. Ravenclaw is down almost a hundred points, and if I don't find the game winning piece soon, we'll have no chance of beating Slytherin in our first game of the season.

"Herman McMann scores a 30 point goal against Ravenclaw. The score is now 34 to 135." My sister Sara's slightly anxious voice blares across the field and ripples through the crowds. Damnit, now we're in the hole more than a hundred points I've got to make my move now if I don't want my first game of my school career to end in utter failure.

Usually, Quiddtich doesn't start this early in the school year, but with the advent of summer training this past holiday, it just made since to extend the season a few weeks. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see it; the fluttering piece of liquid victory that I've been madly searching for during the past few hours. I give a meaningful glance to Corrine King, our teams beater, and her braids swing around as she sends a perfectly aimed beater spinning towards the Slytherin seeker, Allen Bollet. He madly swerves out of the way, giving me a generous head start towards the snitch, hovering near the goal post closest to me.

Pushing my outdated cleansweep past its breaking point, I dodge around Ravenclaw keepers and a stray bludger, sensing Allen speeding up behind me on his still shiny nimbus two thousand. Thank god I wasn't put up against a seeker with a firebolt on my first go. Slytherin seems primed to try and make another goal, so I've got to get to the snitch now or never. Suddenly, the golden shimmer has flitted off into the air. Turning slightly, I see Allen's looking around for the snitch. I fake left, as if I've seen it, but then lean fast into an upward dive, my hand stretching to its limit. Suddenly, it's in enclosed in my small hand, its restless wings still and unmoving at last.

The Ravenclaw side of the stadium erupts at once, as 150 points are added to the scoreboard, and Madame Hooch blows fiercely on her whistle. I slowly descend to the field, and as soon as my feet touch the grass, I'm being swarmed. Members of my team are grinning and patting me on the back, and Slytherin team members are grudgingly shaking my hand.

As we all filter back to the locker rooms, Corrine gives me a particularly fierce back pat and says fondly;

"I didn't think you had it in you, really Tegan." The words swell my pride more than she could know. Or maybe she does know. I'd been taken on as an understudy at end of term tryouts last year, but when the Ravenclaw seeker, Tobias Megreer dropped out of school to take care of his sick mother, I was thrust relentlessly into training. It's not that I wasn't good enough to be a full fledged team member, but certain assumptions are made when you start a sport in your seventh and last year of school. That, coupled with the fact that I'm muggle born, with no exposure to Quidditch before my admission to Hogwarts, I'd received more than a few puzzled expressions when I finally got the courage to try out last year.

A feeling of invincibility seems to pervade the air around me as my fellow classmates filter back into the castle for a late, but well deserved dinner. Sara catches up to me on the way, congratulating me and subtly grabbing my thin wrist, pulling me into a deserted corridor. The noise of hundreds of students migrating through the halls becomes muffled and faraway, and all of my thought seem to melt into the background as well as Sara wraps her arms around me.

"You were great out there, sis." She says, a smile sparking in her eyes, her full lips pulling back into the radiant smile I love so much.

"Thanks. Your voice wasn't too shabby either."

"Oh, you. Always the charmer."

"That's me."

"Happy Birthday, sis. Are you ready for the first part of your present?" Sara draws closer, and my heart thumps about even more than when I was about to enclose the tiny snitch in my grasping hand. My hand touches her newly shorn blond hair as her lips meet mine. We've never kissed in school before, but the fact makes it even more new and exciting. Sara's hands wind around my neck as the kiss deepens, our heads tilting left and right as we playfully battle with our mouths. Her mouth moves to cover my neck, and I lean my head back, giving her more access, only to open my eyes and see- Peeves!

"Oooo! Look who it iss!"

"Go away, Peeves!" Sara shouts irritably at the immature ghost above us.

"Wait until the school papers get a hold of this gem! Quidditch star and her twin host a secret snogging party in an empty corridor!"

"Buzz off, you pest!" Sara shouts at the annoying poltergeist, grabbing my hand and running out of the hallway and bringing up the tail end of the stragglers heading towards the great hall.

"Wait, Sara. What's the second part of my birthday present?" I ask just as we're about to enter the hall, remembering my sister's whispered promise a few minutes earlier.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?" Sara says with a sly little smile and walks into the great hall with me on her tale, my mouth gaping slightly with shock. I have a feeling her gift will be really... interesting, and I admit I feel slightly bad for the homemade card and box of chocolate frogs I presented to her in the Ravenclaw common room this morning. But, it's not like we've got a lot of pocket money to spend, having no connections to the wizarding world before we were accepted to Hogwarts on scholarships as foreign exchange students from Canada. Living in Britain has been a serious culture shift in the last seven years, and being away from family for so long starts to wear on us around Christmas, but Sara and I have always had each other, and when Sara confessed her true, more than sisterly feelings for me in the summer after our fifth year of school, we became absolutely inseparable.

"Come on girls, don't want to be late for the post match feast!" squeaked professor Flitwick, head of the Ravenclaw House, herding us into the Great Hall with a smile, being especially fond of Sara- his best charms student since the famous Hermione Granger. Quite a compliment, and just the reason why I'm so proud of her. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy are more my area of interest.

Sara and I walk into the hall, to great cheers from every house table except Slytherin, the loudest coming from Hufflepuff. I feel my face flushing, and a hand running through my long, unkempt brown hair, suddenly feeling self conscious. Maybe I should take Sara's lead and get it cut... I'm sure Sara knows the charm for it. We walk to our seats and sit by our best friends Ethan Touchard and Corrine King, both in our year.

Headmaster McGonagall stands at the podium and makes a small congratulatory speech to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team with a smile, after which she waves her wand and magicks our dinner right under our noses. Her movements betray a little feebleness, despite her acute magical prowess. She'd never been the same after the Second Wizarding War. There were rumors she'd taken five stunning spells to the chest and lived. Sara and I had been to young to attend Hogwarts; in fact we hadn't even heard about it until we started school. Ravenous, Sara and I dig in, our zeal matched only by Corrine, who's mashed potatoes cover her corned beef and green beans, the whole mess doused generously with thick gravy.

Later that evening...

"Aren't you coming up Corrine?" I ask, as Corrine turns into another dormitory, her pillow under her arm.

"Umm... no. I'm bunking with Samantha tonight." She disappears through the dark stained wooden door that leads to Corrine's girlfriend Sam's dormitory after throwing a wink at Sara. I feel my eyebrows shooting up in surprise as Sara leads me into our room with a wolfish smile... could this be all her devising? I decide to let Sara carry out whatever plans she's got for the night, without worrying about what's coming next...

Okay, that was total bull. I feel my palms sweating and my heart pounding as Sara turns the lock on the door, walking to my four poster bed and lying next to me under the covers, her pajamas rustling against my own and the sheets in the silence.

"Sara... you know we're supposed to stay in our own beds." I whisper weakly, even though I know no one can hear us through the thick, ancient walls.

"We're seventeen today. Fully fledged, completely legal adults. Don't you think you deserve a little fun?" the last word comes out as a low growl, and suddenly, Sara's lips are nipping and sucking at my neck, making my breath hitch and speed up, my hands roaming across her cloth covered back. She knows I won't make any serious protests; it's usually her who is reluctant to break any rules.

Sara's lips make their way up to my mouth, her body shifting on top of mine and as her hot breath and tongue mingle with my own, I can't help but let out a small, barely stifled moan, causing Sara to smile against my lips as she continues to kiss me. We've never gone this far before, either being in the dormitory with other girls sleeping around us, or at home with our mother just a couple rooms over, the distance between our separate beds seeming insurmountable.

She easily slips off my large t-shirt, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. I bring up my arms to cover my bare chest, looking away in embarrassment.

"Tegan, what's wrong?"

"I'm just... a little self conscious." I mumble, my eyes shifting to meet her intense gaze above me. I let Sara remove my arms, my face painted bright red as her gaze washes over me.

"You're beautiful." Sara murmurs against my collar bone, moving her lips down to kiss the sensitive skin of my breast, a whimper clawing its way from my throat as I guide her head to my straining nipple without thinking. I whimper and squirm beneath Sara as her soft tongue caresses my sensitive nipple.

Thrills of electricity run through me, amplified by the newness of the feelings rushing through my body. Thoughts race through my head as Sara sits up to tear off her shirt, exposing beautiful, creamy breasts. I can only take in the view for a few moments before she dives her head back down to my own chest, her hand kneading, her tongue and mouth touching gently, leaving fire in their wake, her hips dipping down between my thighs.

Usually, Sara and I are forced to show our affection in the form of stolen kisses, fleeting touches and scraps of paper with words of love scrawled on them, promptly self-destructing in a small, harmless, magically created flame. The small, feverish touches always left the burning desire for more... much more.

Though this level of intimacy with Sara is new (not to mention a little scary), my body seems to know exactly what it wants, rocking up into Sara's hips as my hands hold her in place, and moaning softly as she shifts to my other breast. The heat from my flushed face seems to have travelled throughout my entire body, especially between my legs, where I can feel the faint pulsing of my heartbeat and a familiar wetness gathering.

Sara slows down, taking her time to place kisses all over my upper abdomen and slightly ticklish stomach. Despite the slight decrease in pace, my breath seems to come faster, my whimpering moans ringing out more frequently, and my panties becoming completely soaked. As Sara's kisses move to the inside of my trembling thighs, I buck up my hips desperately, though I only have vague ideas about what's going to happen next. I'm not sure what to expect, but lying beneath Sara's hot skin, panting and feeling groans slip out of my throat, I know that whatever it is that Sara is going to do to me... I desperately want it.

Sara's P.O.V.

I remove my lips from Tegan's smooth, flushed skin and look up. Her brow is knitted, lips parted as her breath cycles through her lungs rapidly. I rest my hands on the top of her thighs and gesture for her to scoot up against the pillows. Waiting for her breathing to slow down a bit, I whisper out the question I've been dreading to hear the answer to;

"Are you sure you're ready, Tee? We don't have to do this you know... there're always other birthdays."

"Sara, no I'm ready. I need you... right now, please." Tegan whimpers, reaching down for my hand and placing it over her soaking underwear, moving her hips against my touch and moaning more loudly this time. I brush her hand away and start to apply a faint amount of pressure, moving my hand in a slow, circular movement, and using my other hand to keep her hips from bucking up too much as I kiss teasingly along the waistband of her underwear.

Despite my hand keeping her hips down, Tegan's still managed to push against my hand, gaining some of the friction she so desperately craves. She seems close already, though I've only been touching her for a few minutes. But I expected this; according to Corrine, with all the excitement and thrill of the first time, a lot of girls don't last long. At least Tegan's not having the opposite problem.

I speed up my palm, pressing harder against Tegan's clit through her underwear, using my hips to make every stroke count. Her tame, breathy moans have turned into barely restrained screams tearing through clenched teeth, and I take my hand off of her hip, letting her rock up into my hand, speeding up the rhythm. She throws her head back and cries out, and I can tell she's about to come, so I remove my hand, intending to taste her before she comes. But Tegan's body seems unable to slow down, her thighs clenching around me and hands gripping the sheets beside her as she starts to come anyways, mouth wide open with a strangled cry, and her whole body convulsing under powerful waves of pleasure.

I take immediate action, tearing Tegan's panties down her thighs and lapping hungrily through the heady wetness until I find her swollen clit, still pulsing with the tail end of her orgasm. When my tongue makes contact for the first time, she yelps and jerks her hips, hands finding their way to my hair, and her legs hooking over my shoulders, heels digging into my back.

"Saraaa... ohh yess! Right there!" within a matter of minutes, Tegan's coming again, trembling and crying out, her eyes fluttering, and her face becoming even redder as her hips buck up one last time and her nails dig into my scalp.

Tegan's cum covers my face and floods my mouth, but I can't seem to get enough, lapping through my sisters' folds, trying to get as much liquid as possible. She tastes better than I could have imagined, and I get lost in the hot, soft world until I feel Tegan pulling me up her sweaty body to lay beside her.

"Oh my god... that was the best birthday present ever." Her slightly shaky hands run through my short hair, and I place a few light kisses on her salty neck, brushing her hair out of the way.

"What about the popsicle stick turkey I made you when we were six? You said that was the best."

"Besides that." Tegan says, laughing with me. "Sara, how did you know, uh... was that your first time?" she stammers awkwardly.

"No. Not exactly the first..."

"What? With who...? You haven't been-"

"Slow down, Teegs. I'd never cheat on you. Remember during our fourth year when you and Ethan went to Hogsmeade, but Corrine and I stayed behind?"

"Which time? I think you've only been there a couple times... just last year come to think of it."

"Well... during our fourth and fifth years, we never got to see Hogsmeade during the field trips. In fact, we didn't see much homework either." I titter, hearing Tegan's giggles mount beside me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"She made me swear, Tegan. Besides... I didn't want to hurt your feelings when we were first together, you know? Corrine and I weren't girlfriends or anything, we were just figuring things out. Well... more like figuring each other out." Tegan and I laugh at my slightly immature joke before the sound dies down and silence eclipses the room again. I think she's fallen asleep, so her words seem to come out of nowhere, her voice slightly raspy.

"So, would you mind if someone... less experienced, umm... returned the favour?" Tegan's voice is shy and unsure. Usually, I'd urge her to go to sleep, even though tomorrow is saturday, but I can tell she really wants to try... not to mention I'm absolutely soaked, trying to squirm around to relieve the pressure between my legs.

"I wouldn't mind at all." I coo, moving to lie on my back, and pulling her on top of me beneath the warm blankets. She settles between my open thighs, supporting herself above me with her arms, seeming unsure of how to proceed. I wait for her to feel comfortable enough to make a move, but after a minute or so, her arms start to shake with holding up her weight, and I figure it's time to help her out a bit.

"Here-" I say, pulling her down to lay on top of me, but she's still supporting some of her weight on one elbow. "You're not going to crush me." I say with a smile, bringing down her head for a kiss. As our lips melt together slowly, Tegan seems to relax, moving a hand to caress my bare, extremely ticklish side. I can't help the giggles bursting from my lips, my abdomen fluttering under her light touch.

"A-am I doing something wrong?" Tegan asks, a note of panic in her voice.

"No, no you're doing great. I'm just really ticklish there." I take her hand and move it to my collar bone, lifting my neck up slightly in a gesture for her to move her lips there. She gratefully takes the gentle hint, licking and sucking along my neck, her hands moving around my clavicle slowly. A deep sigh rushes out of my lips, my heart beating faster as Tegan's lips leave no inch of my neck uncharted. Her confidence seems to grow a bit, her hand moving up to cover my breast, my nipple erect against her palm.

"Mmm... you can move your hand around a bit..." I murmur gently after a few moments.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Tegan says quickly, giving a tentative squeeze. I moan softly, arching my back slightly and encouraging her onwards. I let my hands brush gently over her bare back, and her head moves down to place wet kisses along my breast, eventually flicking her tongue across my hard nipple, making me cry out as the sensation sends shocks straight between my legs.

"Tegan... please." I pant, squirming beneath her.

"Umm...?" her voice is shaky and I can tell she's getting nervous.

"Oh, uh, here..." I mumble scooting off to the side so I can slip out of my pants and underwear, the thin, soaked material sticking to me slightly as I let it all fall to the floor. Now that we're both on more equal terms, Tegan seems slightly more comfortable, shifting on top of me and palming my wetness, making me cry out and writhe against her.

"Please... your fingers- inside." I manage to choke out, and Tegan complies immediately, easily slipping her middle finger inside me.

"Oh my god; it's so wet." Tegan marvels, moving her finger slowly in and out. My hips move with the slow rhythm, the pleasure building slowly and steadily... but I need more.

"Tegan... more.." I groan, my hips bucking and searching for more. She slips another finger in, still moving slowly and cautiously. "You're not going to break me, Tee" I whisper lightly.

"I know." she says, dropping her head.

"We can stop if you want." I struggle to form the words, her fingers still embedded inside of me.

"No. I want to do this... for you." Before I can say anything, Tegan roughly thrusts her fingers up inside me, causing me to cry out and grip her back. "Is that better?"

"Tegan, ohhh... faster!" Tegan's bashfulness seems to have disappeared as she complies, letting her palm bump against my clit as she uses her hips to amp up the thrusting of her hand. I moan out loudly with every thrust and hold onto Tegan's moving body for dear dear life. I feel the fire building in my lower stomach faster and faster. When Tegan's accidentally fingers curl up, I buck up violently, a hoarse shout tearing through mouth and lingering in the air. I'm so close I can taste it.

"Yes, yes! Oh god, Tegan! Unnggh!" My orgasm rips through me, searing pleasure through every inch of my body, making me quiver and shake and whimper as the last waves pulse through me.

"How was that?" Tegan asks, rolling off of me.

"Amazing... you're amazing. I love you." I lean on my side and kiss her lips softly, holding her face gently between my hands.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Wait... I want to try something."

Tegan's P.O.V.

I know we're both exhausted, but we're probably not going to have another opportunity like this again for a long time. I don't want to waste it. I don't want to close my eyes, only to wake up and find it's all over and Sara and I have to go back to pretending we're nothing more than close sisters. I never knew how much it was wearing on me until this incredible night.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice.

"Get on your back." Sara commands, pinning me down and laying over me, placing kisses on my lips, cheeks, and neck. I groan softly when Sara's bare chest comes to rest over mine, our nipples brushing together. The anticipation is building as Sara's touch edges slowly lower, eventually finding me still soaking wet.

"Ooh..." I sigh, my eyes clenching shut against the pleasure as Sara pushes one finger slowly inside of me, moving in and out smoothly. When I start moving with the rhythm beneath her, she eases another finger inside, causing a slight flash of pain that is soon replaced by intensified pleasure. My moans are coming louder, but I try to control myself, trying to make the sensation last as long as possible.

Suddenly, I feel something... different. No; I must be imagining things. But soon it becomes clear what I am definitely not imagining... one of Sara's fingers (I think it's her pinky), lubricated by my seeping wetness, is slowly and gingerly edging inside... well, somewhere I definitely didn't expect. Surprisingly, once the shock has worn off, a dull, slowly building pleasure adds to the sharp jolts caused by Sara's two fingers still thrusting in and out of me.

"Oh my godd... Sara, yess!"

"You like that?" She whispers in my ear, biting my lobe gently.

"Yes! Oohh, it's so good! I think I'm.. I'm- Shit I'm coming!" I feel my insides clench around two fingers as I thrust my hips up against her one last time, feeling her fingers curl sharply, and my orgasm pulse through my body again. It's amazing, and as Sara removes her three fingers, I feel a bit empty, but I throw my arms around her neck anyways, my words not even coming out as intelligible sentences. She kisses my forehead and before I can tell her just how much I love her, I'm fast asleep, completely spent.


End file.
